Life
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Tidak. Ia tidak mau lagi mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Itu tidak bisa menjaminnya untuk segera mati. Dan lagi, belum tentu ia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon-nya di surga. Bisa saja ia akan masuk neraka. Ya.. bisa saja.../ SiBum. Hard Angst! Yaoi. Short drabble. Mind to RnR?


Desiran angin menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela. Helai gorden melambai lembut seirama hembusannya.

Kamar dengan penerangan samar itu sunyi. Hanya bisikan angin yang menggema dan menyisakan irama hembusan napas teratur.

Siluet kurus itu terlihat beku dihujani sinar rembulan yang menelisik lembut. Dengan kulit mulus bak porselen, ia mematung. Tatapan mata yang terus menerawang dan raut datarnya seolah meyakinkan dunia bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah patung.

Namun nyatanya bukan. Ia manusia. Setidaknya... masih.

Jam berdentang dua belas kali. Menandakan malam telah mencapai puncak kegelapannya. Dan kedua mata itu mengerjap pelan. Tubuh kaku yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menyandar pada kepala kasur, kini merosot. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut tebal.

Sebelum menutup matanya, ia melihat bagian kosong di sisi lain kasurnya. Merabanya dengan lembut dan perlahan matanya tertutup. "Selamat tidur, Siwon _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**::They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair**::SiBum

**Genre**::Angst

**Warnings**::** YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Drabble, abal, gaje, ancur, alur membingungkan, membosankan, pokoknya** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

.

_**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**_

.

.

.

Dan hari baru datang lagi. menyapa pagi kelamnya seperti hari-hari lalu. Yang kemudian hanya akan ia abaikan. Membiarkan sepanjang hari yang tersisa untuk terus tenggelam dalam kekelaman.

Selalu terbangun dengan mata sembab dan tenggorokan yang perih. Ia bahkan menangis dalam tidur tanpa disadarinya.

Menatap lagi bagian kosong di sisi lain kasur besar yang ia tiduri. Memandangnya datar dengan pikiran yang mengawang. Seolah ia bisa melihat sosok tegap seorang namja yang begitu tampan sedang terbaring di sana. Tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

Hatinya berdenyut perih.

Kehampaan dalam rona wajahnya tergerus dan menyisakan raut pedih. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk napasnya kembali tersengal. Seolah sesak yang begitu nyata tengah menggerogoti jantungnya. Dan tangisan itu kembali pecah. Terurai bersama kesunyian yang begitu nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mengutuk semua orang. Tidak terkecuali.

Meski tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan seorangpun, tapi ia benci kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang paling pantas disalahkan. Seringkali ia mengelak, namun kepingan takdir jahanam itu terus saja mengekor. Tak mau lepas dari ingatannya. Selalu melekat untuk menimbulkan luka lebih dalam.

Salahkan dirinya yang tidak berjalan di tempat yang benar. Salahkan juga dirinya yang hanya menuruti angan dan perasaan saja. Cukup salahkan dirinya saja atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Jangan dia. Jangan orang yang ia cintai. Siwon _hyung_-nya.

'_Kemarin, tepatnya sebulan setelah kematian aktor tampan berbakat yang juga member Super Junior; Choi Siwon, makamnya dipenuhi para fans. Beberapa memberSuper Junior yang lain juga turut terlihat. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang untuk mendoakan kepergian Choi Siwon-sshi yang sudah sebulan berpulang_.'

Tidak, ia tidak tuli. Ia dengar semua yang pembawa acara gosip itu katakan. Infotainment hari ini dipenuhi berita serupa. Seolah tak ada berita lain yang patut dibahas. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya bicara panjang lebar. Membeberkan apa saja yang berhasil dikoreknya hanya demi beberapa rating dari pemirsa.

Ia juga mengutuk mereka. Orang-orang bermulut besar itu, ia membenci mereka.

Karena merekalah, Siwon harus pergi. Karena mulut besar mereka, Siwon jadi merasa terkucilkan. Karena foto-foto merekalah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Siwon terumbar. Membuat Siwon depresi. Dan akhirnya kecelakan sialan itu... tak bisa dihindari.

Siwon pergi. Tak lagi merasa depresi. Tidak harus menghadapi dunia yang jelas mengucilkan hubungan terlarang ini. Dan tidak lagi ada di sisinya. Meninggalkan ia sendirian untuk menghadapi semua orang jahat di luar sana.

Bangkit dari nostalgia bodohnya, ia beranjak menuju meja untuk mengambil ponselnya. Hendak memesan makanan saat ia melihat ada beberapa pesan di sana.

'_Kibummie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_– **Donghae Hyung**'

'_Kalau oppa tidak mau mengangkat telponku, setidaknya telpon kami. Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu_ – **Saehee**'

'_Jika sempat, datanglah berkunjung ke sini. Atau paling tidak, biarkan kami mengunjungimu_ – **Leeteuk Hyung**'

Mendadak selera makannya jadi menghilang. Ia melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Berjalan melewati televisi yang masih menyala, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk menyendiri seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Bahkan sejak sedari ia masih menjadi seorang _trainee_. Keheningan yang menyelimutinya dulu terasa sangat nyaman. Udara di sekelilingnya dulu terasa begitu hangat. Tentu saja karena dulu selalu ada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya. Tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kini, bayangnya perlahan memudar ditiup angin. menyisakan ruang kosong yang begitu sunyi. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dalam keheningan yang terasa hampa. Menghirup udara yang menyesakkan.

Ia menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya. Menahan tangisnya lagi. Kenapa sangat sulit? Semenit saja tanpa menangisinya, kenapa sangat sulit?

Dengan pandangan buram terhalang genangan air mata, ia melirik sebuah pisau di keranjang buah. Tangannya bergetar, tidak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mencoba menahan tangis berlebih. Tangannya perlahan terjulur hendak mengambil pisau. Dan saat secara kebetulan ia melihat guratan melintang di pergelangan tangannya, ia menarik lagi tangannya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia bisa melihat guratan tebal yang melintang tepat di atas kulit yang menutupi nadinya.

Tangisnya tak mampu terbendungkan. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa.

Tidak. Ia tidak mau lagi mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Itu tidak bisa menjaminnya untuk segera mati. Dan lagi, belum tentu ia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon-nya di surga. Bisa saja ia akan masuk neraka. Ya... bisa saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berapa banyak lagi waktu yang harus ia lalui? Berapa banyak lagi malam yang harus ia lewati? Tidak bisakan semuanya dipersingkat? Kenapa kematian tidak juga kunjung menghampirinya?

Ia sudah lelah. Lelah menangis. Lelah merenung. Lelah menyesal. Ia lelah untuk hidup.

Salahkah jika ia ingin cepat mati? Apa salah jika ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Setelah semua orang mengucilkannya, apa kini Tuhan juga ingin menyiksanya? Hidup sudah begitu kejam terhadapnya, apa kematian juga tidak mau menerimanya?

Pertanyaan hanyalah pertanyaan. Takkan berarti tanpa jawaban yang mengikutinya. Lalu kali ini, siapa yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya?

Lagi, jam berdentang dua belas kali. Satu lagi hari telah ia lewati. Dengan tangisan ditiap menit waktunya berjalan. Setidaknya, ia punya sebuah kegiatan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu. Mungkin akan terus begini sampai kematian mau mengunjunginya. Mungkin kematian akan iba dan memutuskan untuk menjemputnya. Mungkin Tuhan mau membantunya karena kasihan.

Atau mungkin, inilah yang paling ia inginkan. Menangisi hidupnya yang tidak lagi berarti tanpa Siwon di sisinya.

Ia terpejam setelah sebelumnya menatap ruang kosong di sisi lain kasurnya. Dan sebelum kedua matanya tertutup rapat, ia bersumpah, seorang _namja_ tegap berlesung pipi nan tampan sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan iapun jatuh tertidur. Dengan senyum tipis yang menghias bibir pucatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Pagi tadi, mantan aktor yang juga member Boyband Super Junior; Kim Kibum, ditemukan meninggal dunia. Kematiannya diduga karena dehidrasi dan kurang asupan nutrisi. Diperkirakan ia sudah tidak makan selama dua minggu terakhir. Menurut keterangan orang terdekat, Kibum mengalami depresi setelah hubungan terlarangnya dengan aktor Choi Siwon, terbongkar dan beredar di internet. Dan depresinya makin bertambah saat mengetahui kekasihnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu..._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

' _**Hidup bukan soal benar atau salah, hidup adalah soal bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya. Pilihan ada di tanganmu. Hadapi dan lawan, atau menghindar dan kabur. Kau yang menentukan.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ FIN ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: no comment. Sedang galau. Ga sempet ngedit. Maaf kalo ada salah kata atau typo dan sebagainya. Yang mau review, silahkan :)**_

_**Gomawo~**_


End file.
